


Coco, My Love

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Even after he (literally) runs into you, you help the stranger with the bright smile search for his lost dog.





	Coco, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

It wasn’t quite dusk yet, but there wasn’t really a lot of afternoon light either because of the clouds covering the sky. The wind made the trees bristle as street lights began to flicker on.

(Y/n) pulled her coat tighter around her body before crossing her arms. She kept her eyes low to avoid the chilly air, hair falling in front of her face. She cursed herself for not buying more food the last time she went to the store; she would not be making that mistake again.

The walk wasn’t super long, but the more minutes that passed, the more she became frustrated with the weather. She wanted to cry, but she feared that those tears would freeze on her face. Scratch that, she was already teary-eyed but that was due to the temperature.

As she approached an empty street light, wondering briefly if crossing without waiting would be worth the risk of being flattened by a vehicle should one appear, she was promptly barreled over by a guy rounding a corner. He had been running full speed and hadn’t slowed down to change directions.

And while he only stumbled from the force of the impact, (Y/n) fell right down on her butt. She had tried to catch herself, but the pain in her right wrist told her that might have not been the best decision. She didn’t even bother to get up as she felt her wrist throbbing, simply brought it to her chest and cradled it.

“What is wrong with you?” (Y/n) snapped.

The boy stood still for a second, shocked before he shook his head and worry clouded his features, well as much as she could tell over the mask he wore.

“I am so, so sorry, oh my gosh!” He reached down to help her up but stopped when saw her wrist. “I, um…is it broken?”

(Y/n) sighed, “I don’t think so, just sprained.”

She stood, still holding her wrist, and he apologized again. This time, though, his eyes began to dart around the street as he spoke.

“Why were you running anyway?” (Y/n) asked before blowing a piece of hair out of her face. She avoided eye contact as she kept up the conversation, afraid she’d lose her temper with the boy, but there was no way she was going to let him leave without getting an explanation. The boy seemed nice enough, but she felt he owed her at least that.

“Well, I thought I saw…I mean,” he paused, taking a deep breath, “My friend and I had taken our dog out a couple hours ago and I didn’t realize the leash was loose and our eyes were elsewhere and—”

She looked up, “Hey, hey, hey, slow down—”

“I just thought I saw him and I ran and—and—I’m so sorry,” the boy cried. (Y/n) couldn’t help but watch as the person in front of her became more and more distressed. His brown hair was a mess and his clothes were disheveled. 

“Look, there’s a cafe close by, why don’t we go there so I can get some ice for my wrist and you can get some tea to calm your nerves.”

He nodded after a second, seeming to think it through. They began walking.

“I’m Youngjae.”

“(Y/n).”

The rest of the trek was spent fighting the steadily dropping temperature instead of attempting conversation.

As they reached the cafe, Youngjae reached around grabbing ahold of the handle and pulling the door open, stepping aside to let her pass. She mumbled out a thank you before letting out a sigh of relief as a rush of warm air surrounded her. Behind her, the door clicked shut with the jingle of a bell and she could hear Youngjae’s clothes rustle as he shivered. She walked up to the register with him trailing behind. She ordered a drink before explaining the situation to the employee, who left and came back with a crudely made cold pack of ice wrapped in a towel. She paid and politely waited for her acquaintance to follow suit.

They seated themselves at a table toward the rear of the cafe and while she placed her coat on the back of the chair, he removed his mask. They didn’t talk for a moment, so (Y/n) used the time to study the stranger’s face. Or rather he wasn’t really a stranger since she’d seen him on the internet, but she thought to bring that up might make him uncomfortable and he was spooked enough as is.

He turned his face up to look at her. His mouth opened slightly to say something when one of the employees brought their drinks out, pausing as she placed the cups down to wink at (Y/n), and then quickly left. During that exchange, Youngjae turned his head in the opposite direction, leaning an elbow on the table, a hand covering his mouth. His eyes scanned the cafe before he relaxed a little bit and grasped his drink. They sat in silence a few minutes more, each cradling their cups, with Youngjae looking down at his phone expectantly every couple seconds.

“Is this not entertaining enough for you?”

“A-ah no, I’m sorry, I was checking to see if anyone had found Coco,” Youngjae said, putting his phone to the side.

“Coco?”

“My dog.”

“Oh, I see,” (Y/n) paused to take a sip. “What’s he look like?”

“He’s really small,” Youngjae said, using his hands to motion the size, “and he’s all white…”

They continued on like that, her asking question and him answering, occasionally switching it up. Youngjae kept watching his phone for notifications between responses. They talked and talked for a while, and by the time their beverages were just barely covering the bottom of their cups, Youngjae had begun to smile and laugh more, even putting his phone completely away. He became more engaged in the conversation—telling stories of his friends and their adventures—and listened attentively. He leaned forward against the table with a look of admiration every time he made (Y/n) laugh.

By the time they left, the clouds had mostly cleared and the last streaks of the sunset were shrouding the buildings. Stepping outside, (Y/n) pulled her coat tightly around her, shivering slightly.

“Do you want me to help you look for Coco?” she asked, looking up at Youngjae as he walked out behind her.

“Oh, actually one of the members of our search party already found him; he’s safe at home.”

“Ah, okay, well,” she said. She avoided his gaze instead finding a point of fascination on the pavement beneath her feet. She had really liked spending time with Youngjae after all the initial annoyance and awkwardness washed away with the hot drinks. “I guess I should be going then—”

“Actually, um, if you wanted you could come over and meet Coco, but only if you wanted to!” he finished quickly.

“I would really like that.” She smiled slightly, a blush covering her cheeks.

He laughed and motioned for her to follow him. They walked awhile and after a few blocks, Youngjae put his mask back on and kept his head lowered. Although he still spoke enthusiastically, the conversation moved to hushed words until they reached the building where he and his friends lived. They continued on like that until Youngjae pulled the door to the dorm open, and then they were interrupted by loud questions being shouted at them, well at Youngjae.

“Where have you been—oh…hello,” a boy stopped abruptly after rounding the corner, “I didn’t think we were expecting anyone else,” he looked at Youngjae with a slightly confused face.”

“Are the others all here?” Youngjae asked.

“No, just Mark and I, the others went out to eat. And you are?” the other boy turned to look at the new girl.

“I’m sorry to intrude, I’m (Y/n).”

“And we were just about to go get some more ice for (Y/n)’s wrist, right?” Youngjae asked, pulling her to the kitchen.

“I’m Jinyoung, by the way,” the other boy said, following them.

“It’s nice to meet you,” (Y/n) called over her shoulder.

“What happened to your wrist?”

“Ah, it was nothing, just a fall,” Youngjae interjected before the girl could.

She laughed, “Yeah, just a fall.”

He flushed slightly at the statement as he grabbed an ice pack. He turned around and placed it on (Y/n)’s wrist tenderly while Jinyoung watched on in amusement. She grabbed the pack from Youngjae, murmuring out a thank you before they both stood there awkwardly.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, “Well, I think you’ll be glad to see Coco’s back.”

“Oh yeah! (Y/n), come meet him!” Youngjae yelled pulling at her upper arm to drag her away.

As soon as he started calling for it, a little white dog came scampering down the hallway and she could tell Youngjae was going to burst into tears at any second. He picked Coco up, crushing the poor canine to his chest, and peppering his head with kisses. They snuggled together for a second and then Youngjae turned back towards (Y/n) suddenly, as if he just remembered she was there.

“(Y/n) this is Coco; Coco meet (Y/n),” Youngjae said, laughing as she waved.

The dog wiggled around and Youngjae set him down on the floor, not a second later Coco had rushed over and put his front two paws up on (Y/n)’s leg, tail wagging incessantly. She giggled and crouched to pet him. Youngjae watched as she stroked the soft, white fur and smiled. After a few minutes of receiving affection, Coco ran off in the other direction.

She stood, brushing off some of the excess fur and beaming up at Youngjae.

“He’s cute,” she remarked as they made their way to the living room.

“Yeah. Hey, how’s your wrist?”

“It’s better now,” she said, sitting down on the couch.

“I’m sorry—”

“Youngjae, it’s fine, really.”

He nodded, “I know, I just feel bad.”

“Well, you could kiss it better,” (Y/n) joked.

She was surprised when he brought her wrist up to his lips and kissed it gently, not missing a beat. Both of their faces reddened at the realization of what just happened. Youngjae chuckled nervously, avoiding her gaze. A smile tugged at her lips and as she placed her other hand on his shoulder in reassurance, the door slammed open and the sound of loud laughter filled the dorm.

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” (Y/n) said after hearing the ruckus.

Youngjae sighed, breathing out a probably before standing and helping her up. He escorted her out—past the four newcomers that were staring and whispering to each other—leading her out the door.

“Hey, (Y/n), would you like to go on an actual date sometime. One that doesn’t start with me hurting you?”

She giggled, “I’d like that.”

They exchanged numbers and goodbyes.

(Y/n) walked away, a warm feeling encasing her despite the cold. As she walked home, her mind wandered back to Youngjae and the date they would hopefully be having soon. She thought about how she should have thanked Coco when she had the chance.


End file.
